


Changing the Past

by astrum_daemonis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Human Bill Cipher, I think this will be platonic, M/M, Probably a happy ending, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Torture, platonic billdip, there is reason to bill's motives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrum_daemonis/pseuds/astrum_daemonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never can one change the past, no matter how much times they have tried.</p><p>But is it really a myth to change the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my wattpad (@con-star-llation) but I only started it there... So I'll just post it here so that this account will be used for something...

**3 years ago**

Ford lowered the memory gun, with a big frown on his face. They did it. They have killed Bill but with it Stan Pines' memory was gone as well.

Then, Bill Cipher's weirdness was being sucked back into the portal. Even his henchmaniacs.

As everything was disappearing, an invisible force wrapped around Dipper. Although everything was gradually going back to normal, the rip in the sky was still visible slowly closing.

The invisible force was pulling Dipper upward, towards the rip in the sky. He struggled against it, but whatever was pulling him was too strong for him to move.

Ford's attention got drawn to Dipper being pulled closer to the rift, so did Mabel, and the townsfolk. They all saw him slowly being pulled.

Dipper desperately tried to hold onto something. "MABEL!!!" He cried.

"W-what's happening?!" Mabel cried out distressed.

"Dipper grab onto me!!" Ford shouted, extending his hand towards the boy.

Dipper grabbed his great uncle's arm and held on. But whatever was 'holding' him had a strong grip and his hand soon slipped from his grunkle's hold.

He was forcefully thrown into the rip in the sky then it closed. Mabel just stared after her brother, tears dripping from her eyes. She screamed her brother's name again, and again. Now her throat was sore, and her voice was hoarse.

She sobbed.  
First, her grunkle's memory has been wiped  
And now, her brother's gone for who knows how long... Probably for eternity.

Dipper blinked his eyes open. He took in his surroundings. He was in a closed room. Gray walls surrounding him, it was dark but not dark enough to not be able to see. There wasn't a door to be seen. He was trapped in this room, but how did he get in?

Then a man emerged from the darker corner of the room. He had messy blonde hair, freckles dotted his face, his eyes- or rather eye, as there seemed to be an eypatch covering his right eye- seemed to glow a golden color.

Then realization hit Dipper in the face, this man in front of him was none other than Bill Cipher.

"Hello, Pinetree" Bill sneered.

Dipper was more than confused now.

"H-how are you alive? I thought we killed you!" Dipper exclaimed.

Bill sighed and rolled his eye. He then took a few steps closer to Dipper.

"Look, kid. You think it's that easy to kill a demon of high rankings? You just merely drained me of my magic, it would take me years to gain my powers back. And to just sit here and do nothing is boring so I brought you along. For a little fun." Bill said, and Dipper noticed that the usual echo and cheerfulness in his voice was gone. Which confused Dipper.

"Why are you in human form?" Dipper was only able to ask one question through his jumbled mind.

Bill looked away. "Kid, like I said, You drained me, I have no magic as of now, therefore the human form instead of my demon form"

"You have a human form? Why didn't you use it as your 'physical form' on Earth and walk around as a human instead of going through all the multidimensional time and space rift stuff" Dipper snorted.

Bill shot him a glare.

"Oh, You think it's that easy. Don't you?" Bill said with a bitter laugh.

For a moment, there was fear painted in Dipper's face, he was about to say something but the demon interrupted him.

"I don't just get to change from a triangle to human in the physical realm! As a human I won't have most of my magic. I only ever appear in human form when I'm drained. And before I turned into a demon" he muttered the last part, not loud enough for Dipper to hear. He looked away from the boy.

Silence followed after that. Dipper noticed that the demon seemed melancholic, despite his usual cheerfulness. He also took notice of the way the demon seemed to be distant like he was in a memory.

One question made it's way to his mouth.

"Wat do you mean by 'fun' earlier?" Dipper asked breaking the silence.

Bill glanced at him. Face splitting to a grin.

Dipper regretted asking that question, judging from the face Bill is giving him.

Oh if only someone can save him from this hell.


	2. Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have edited the last chapter a bit. Not sure if you'll see it, but what I changed is that, he has one eye and the other is covered in an eyepatch. It may or may not be explained in future chapters.

**Present**

_August 29, 2015_

It's two days before their birthday, and three years since he's been stuck with the demon. Of course, Dipper Pines doesn't know that nor does he know what dimension he's in for time travels differently in this realm and all he can see are the same gray walls he's been seeing for the past three years.

Nor did he feel hunger for he has be numbed from feeling it, that is if he stayed there. If he goes back to his home he'll be able to feel hungry again, to thirst, to be able to eat, and to be able to see things more than a blank gray wall and a demon in human form.

He may not feel hunger, but he can still feel pain. And pain was all he ever felt for the past three years.

* * *

 

Mabel lay in her bed, staring upwards, glow in the dark stickers in the shapes of stars and moon stuck on the ceiling, few amounts of glitter in the colors of pink and purple lay scattered on the floor. One hand lay on her chest grasping a picture frame with it's glass having some cracks, in it was a picture of she and her twin brother. Oh, how she missed him, it'd be a lie if she said that there wasn't a day she wouldn't think of him.She might even have sunk into depression, but she figured even if her brother wasn't around he still wouldn't be happy to see her sad. She figured he wouldn't want her to extinguish the light and be sorry mess of tears and he wouldn't want her to be moping around.

She didn't know that her first summer in Gravity Falls would also be her last. When she came home three years ago her parents had thought her brother had died, Mabel asked where they got that idea but their answer was "if he went missing in the woods he would most definitely be dead" they said this with much sorrow. Since then, Mabel wasn't sent back to Gravity Falls no matter how much she wanted to.

In two days it will be their birthday, another year without him by her side. She let out a sigh and headed downstairs, the sweet smell of freshly baked pancakes hit her nose, she smiled as a faint memory of Stan cooking 'stancakes' crossed her mind.

She sat down on the dining table, her mother giving her a plate full of pancakes. 

"Good Morning" her mother smiled.

"Mornin' " Mabel replied looking down at her plate.

She heard her mother sigh.

"Mom, can I go back to Gravity Falls?" She felt her mother tense.

"Look, sweetie we already lost your brother-" She paused not wanting to finish her sentence, but Mabel figured out what she was suppose to say next.

_'we can't lose you too'_

* * *

 

_Pain. All he felt was pain._

He was suffering from both emotional and physical pain. Everything hurt so much that all he wish is to see the bright light of day again, the moon casting it's glow among the trees, to feel the breeze of a warm summer air. But all he was able to feel was the cold, all he was able to see was the same gray walls that had kept him trapped in this place. He longed to see the sun again, the trees, his friends, his family, and even more so.. His sister. 

Bill Cipher seemed to be regaining some of his abilities, from time to time he was able to summon items, but the things he's brought were nothing good to Dipper because they were mostly items for torture.

Ah, yes of course, it  _is_ Bill Cipher after all. The demon who laughed at pain, the creature that savored the screaming sounds of terror. What exactly did he expect from the demon. To spare him? To show mercy? No, of course not, he was brought here just to be an object of entertainment, nothing else. 

Dipper hurt all over his body. His clothes were tattered, his skin was covered in crimson liquid. Bill tortured him whenever he got the chance, in other words, everyday. He was a mess.

But Bill was rather neat, his hair combed neatly, he wore a yellow shirt under a black tailcoat with yellow brick like patterns on the end, and black dress pants, he wore his signature bowtie and tophat. He also wore balck gloves. That was his clothing today. The only times he didn't use his slowly returning powers to summon torture devices is when he'd clean himself up and change clothes. 

Yet, his clothing always seemed to cover up most of his body except for his head and neck. Once, out of curiousity, Dipper reached a hand to pull Bill's sleeves upwards, but that didn't end well for him. Bill growled and gave Dipper a long gash from his cheek up to his collarbone.

There were a few times where Bill hit Dipper so much that he almost died, Dipper would have loved the sweet release of death if it weren't for Bill healing the fatal wounds, but sadly not all wounds were healed. At first, Dipper didn't understand why he healed him, why he prevented him from dying. Then he realized that no child wants to lose their toy.

 _Toy._ That's all that he is isn't it? A toy that when Bill finally gets bored of, he'll be thrown away and he'll be free! 

He once thought that there were so many things he could do in the future. But now? All he wishes is to see his sister, his home. And if that can't be given then his wish is to die. It's almost his birthday isn't it? Might as well make wishes just like how Mabel tells him to do every year.

Bill lifted Dipper's chin to face him with his left hand, and as he did so he cut off Dipper's trail of thought. In his right hand he held a knife. He placed the knife on Dipper's chest and started pulling his hand in a downward motion, then he moved it to the side, then upwards connecting the lines. Dipper cried out in pain, but this only made the demon smile. Blood dripped from the new wound, and as soon as Bill removed his hand away, the triangular wound glowed blue, the same blue of Bill's flames. 

"You're mine, kid" Bill remarked.

"Why not just kill me!" Dipper snarled.

Bill averted his eye for a quick moment, Dipper wasn't able to notice though.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Bill grinned so wide it was inhuman. Well Bill isn't human after all.

Dipper opened his mouth to say something but Bill shushed him.

"Shhh. Pinetree, don't speak, sleep"he said in a malicious voice, and his hand moved to close Dipper's eyes and made him fall asleep using his magic.

Bill grinned. More of his magic has returned! He could make them uncoscious, but he isn't strong enough to leave this horrid place.

He glanced at Pinetree and sighed. 

_HDTVKKG BG EKCGH, KI KH KC ON PPVJTT VD JPTB ADW IJXU LCN. DJV ZPDY IJXU, X EPP'I NDUT ADW. CQ, CQI CVCXP._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That code is unnecessary :3 (or is it?)
> 
> -vigenere cipher  
> -key? Eh. It could be from the first letter of future chapters.. Could be.. Heh. But the key is two letters okie, enjoy trying to crack the code


	3. Light

_Forgotten emotions,_

_Memories he chose to forget,_

_Sympathy,_

_Humanity,_

_Sanity._

_They all keep coming back to him._

_But he doesn't want it to. He wants to keep his insanity, most of it anyway. He musn't feel like this, no. Not ever again._

_He doesn't want the past to repeat itself._

_He can't lose him again._

_He has to keep hurting him, it's the only way._

~~

So close. He was so close to dying. He wants it all to end, he wants the pain to stop. He knew that he would either be killed by the hands of Bill or he will eventually kill himself... Somehow.

He has thought of killing himself multiple times, because he knew Bill wouldn't, at least, not yet.

He has come to the conclusion that he could kill himself if he could, but he can't, seeing as Bill knows where to keep his stuff away from him.

He hasn't had a torture session with Bill for two days, or at least, it felt like it, and he honestly felt relieved.

But then of course, all good things must come to an end, Bill decided to appear in his line of sight, which has been nothing but a blur because of exhaustion.

"Had a good break, Pinetree?~" he sang.

Dipper wasn't able to reply, he couldn't speak anymore, all that left his quivering lips were pained gasps.

Bill chuckled. He then took out a simple knife, but then, who knows what simple things can do to you. He then stepped closer to Dipper, knife in hand, and started cutting through his pale flesh.

Dipper held back a cry of pain, he should have been numb from all this now, but he wasn't, of course, what else do you expect from being tortured by a creature that can weild magic.

Dipper's focus then trained on the little knife cutting his arm, everything else was a blur, all he could see properly was the knife. It just kept moving and moving, going to his chest.

Dipper realized he was shaking, he felt the cool tip of the knife touch his bruised chest. It hurt, it hurt so much, but his mind is rejoicing. Yes! Yes! Hahaha he's finally going to kill me! I will finally be free!

But alas, that was not what happened, he did not make a move to kill him, Bill just made little scratches on his chest, dipper's hands shot up, and he clamped his hands around Bill's. Not knowing he even still had the strength to be able to drag something, but apparently he did, not sure why or how.

He then pushed his hands downward, along with Bill's and felt the sharp metal dig deep into his flesh.

Bill's eyes widened in shock and panic, he quickly willed the knife from going through, unfortunately for Dipper's part, Bill was able to stop him from dying.

The last thing Dipper saw before passing out was Bill's worried expression. Bill quickly healed the wounds Dipper has made for himself.

_You fool. Why are you still saving him? If you are trying so much to keep your insanity, why not let him die. It will make no difference, being alone will keep you insane anyway!_

_Why keep him? Is it really necessary to keep someone to torture them, ha! That would not actually keep you insane! See! You're even starting to care!_ The voice in his head kept talking, but Bill has learned to ignore those parasitic demons a long time ago. But he currently had one in his head right now.

 _I'm quite surprised you're actually still alive._ Bill retorted to the parasite.

Then of course, it would still live considering the fact that he's grown weak for a while.

Bill hated parasites, they feed from you. With a gentle swish of his hand he heard an agonizing scream in his head, then silence. He was drained of his magic for now, maybe he shouldn't use too much. Oh well.

~~

Darkness. That was all he could see. Nothing more, but it was better than the previous nights, where all he could see were reoccuring nightmares, each more gruesome than the last.

Suddenly, there was a faint glow, he could see a form, but it was blurry, he couldn't make out any distinct features, as if his eyes were open under the water.

"Hello Dipper" it said, voice so calm and smooth. "I am truly sorry I could not come any sooner, there had been some... difficulties"

The glow seemed to move closer to him, but still, could not see who it is. "I have a mission for you. I will bring you back in time, to when Bill was still human, and I want you to kill him ok? No hesitations. You have to do that to no longer be in the situation you are in right now" a gentle hand opened his palm and placed a small dagger in it.

"This dagger is a bit different from most, when it kills, it prevents a soul from changing to, lets say, a demon"

"W-why not just teleport me out of here?" Dipper found that he could speak.

"It's... It's a bit complicated... I'm sorry Dipper, but sometimes you have to go through the hard way to get what you desire"

"Isn't it a lot harder to make me travel through time than just teleport me out?"

"Well, even if I were to teleport you out of here, Cipher may still come back. This way, if you kill him with this when he was still human, then he won't be able to come back, this entire thing would have never happened, no one would remember"

"Alright. I'll do it"

Then there was a flash of bright light.

~~

Bill was startled by the flash of bright light. When jt dimmed he noticed the boy was gone.

He sighed. It was bound to happen anyway.

~~

"What did you do!" An angry voice demanded.

"I-"

"How many times have we told you! Nothing will change. The past can not be meddled with!"

"I-"

"Shut it. We won't listen to any of your excuses." A sigh. "Just. Go. You'll see how much of a failure your plan will fold out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for really late update. I wanted to finish my fanfic on wattpad first but hey, the fun's about to begin. And this chapter wasn't edited so please forgive me for typographical errors, if any.


End file.
